Bowties Are Cool
by theonewhodoesn'tquitefitin
Summary: Just a really short fluffy Crisscolfer drabble involving WhoCon.


**AN: Hello! I decided to dig this up and post it to lighten the mood a little with all the feels going round this morning :L Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"I still can't believe you got us into WhoCon" Darren gushes for the fifth time since he and Chris set off.  
"Hey, anything for my favourite dork" comes the grinning reply as Chris' eyes momentarily leave the road and he squeezes a pouting Darren's knee.  
"I am _not _a dork!" he retorts. Then, seeing the incredulous look and Chris' face, he changes tack: "Besides, you're a bigger Whovian than me", sticking his tongue in triumph.  
With a roll of his eyes, Chris smiles his Cheshire-cat grin.  
"I'm not the one in costume" he all but purrs, side-eyeing Darren's get-up.  
"For the last time, Colfer, this is _not _a costume!" he replies indignantly, smoothing his bow tie.  
"Sure thing, Dare, whatever you say" Chris fires back.  
Darren's would-be retort dies on his lips as the conference centre comes into view, and his hazel eyes nearly bug out of their sockets as he turns his head every which was in an attempt to take in the hubbub of the parking lot.  
After pulling up, Chris looks across the car and facepalms.  
"I'm in love with a four year old" he mutters, but there's no bite to his words. He grins indulgently as Darren's antics, and giggles when the older man forgets to undo his seatbelt in his haste to get involved.

Strolling together through the heaving throng, it's easy for the two of them to get caught up in it all. Before long, both of them are sporting fezzes (Chris' balanced precariously on top of his hair) and munching on Dalek waffles ("I swear Darren, you have an inbuilt radar for anything edible" "Hey! It's a useful skill to have!") Then after a couple of hours soaking up the mad atmosphere and standing gaping at various stalls, the two find themselves lost in a quiet corner whilst trying to find a restroom.  
"Dammit Dare, can't you use your food radar to work out where the hell we are?" Chris chuckles.  
Darren's reply is cut off suddenly by a familiar noise...  
*vworp-vworp-vworp*  
Both men turn to grin at each other, which turns to shocked awe when a TARDIS appears to _materialise out of thin air._ Glancing at Chris, Darren laces their fingers and cautiously steps towards the blue box, and then pushes the door inward, only to be pulled back and nearly falling smack into Chris.  
"What are you _doing?!_" he mutters, blue eyes wide.  
"I'm just gonna take a quick look!" Pulling out the emergency puppy-dog stare, he actually _flutters his eyelashes_ at Chris. Blushing furiously, he relents.  
"Fine, come on!"

Pushing open the door, they step inside the box and immediately freeze: _it's bigger on the inside!_  
Before they can collect their thoughts, a familiar figure in tweed pops up directly in front of them, startling them.  
"Oh, sorry boys, didn't mean to scare you! I've gotta say, I am _loving _that bow-tie - I think I've got that one somewhere...and the _hats_...fezzes are almost as cool as bowties" he rambles, grinning somewhat maniacally at the pair.  
Without even thinking, Chris takes his fez off and plops it on the Doctor's head:  
"Here, have mine - it's wreaking havoc on my hair."  
"Why thank you, kind sir"  
Grin widening, the Doctor turns to Darren, then swivels back to Chris.  
"Is everything all right with your friend?" he asks, looking concerned, "he's doing a rather good goldfish impression."  
Sure enough, Chris turns to find Darren standing stock-still, mouth opening and closing, still not saying a word.  
Chris smacks him lightly on the arm with a chuckle.  
"Come on Darren you big goober, wakey wakey!" he prompts.  
Shaking his head like a wet dog, Darren snaps to his senses.  
"Umm...hi" he mutters eloquently, blushing beet red.  
Looking even more puzzled, the Doctor addresses them both:  
"Well, seeing as you both found your way here, how about a quick spin?" he grins.  
Darren and Chris exchange a look, and Chris gives a barely-there shrug.  
"Sure, we'd love to" Darren beams.  
"Brilliant! Righty-o, follow me!" the Doctor rushes to the centre console, the two men not far behind.

* * *

**I have no idea where this idea came from but I've gotta admit I'm quite pleased with it!**

**If you guys can spare a moment, your opinions would be appreciated - do you think Chris is in character? I kinda struggle writing him :S :L x  
**


End file.
